


Flight of the Fortune Fairies

by RoxasItsuka



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Carly Nagisa duelist, Carly is friends with Team 5D's, Fortune Fairy Deck, Tags May Change, slight AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-01 06:16:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20810450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoxasItsuka/pseuds/RoxasItsuka
Summary: With some encouragement from Jack Carly decides to take up dueling. Couple of chapters where Carly utilizes her fortune fairy deck.





	1. Decision to duel

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh 5d's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack has a talk with Carly about her deck and dueling.

Carly was finishing writing up her article when the former King Jack Atlas asked her an unexpected question out of nowhere.

"Say Carly I've been wondering. Do you have a deck?" the blonde asked.

"Yes I do," she replied in surprise. "I only use it for telling my fortune though. I don't actually duel with it. Where is coming from by the way?"

"Ever since the duel at the hospital the thoughts been on my mind. You seemed to know the basics, though you did make a few mistakes. I was just curious really," Jack informed her.

Carly shuddered at the memory. It had only been a few days ago but it was still in her mind. The duel of darkness where battle damage became real. She and Jack had won against thei opponent but just barely. Seeing no reason to keep it from him she handed the former champion her deck. As he looked through it Jack frowned at what he saw.

"Why use a deck with only 0 Attack and Defense monsters?" he asked confused.

"Like I said I only use it to tell my fortune each day. Each monster represents a different fortune. The highest level is the worst and the lowest level is the best," she explained slightly embarrassed. "If were to duel with it though the idea would be to get as many from my hand as possible using the spells Unacceptable Result and Luck Loan. Then I would need to power them up using Miracle Stone which doesn't let them attack on the turn they are summoned."

Jack searched quickly through the deck for the cards. When he came upon them he shot Carly a look that said 'I can't believe you'.

"Carly you clearly don't know your cards that well," he told her.

Carly was very confused. She didn't know what he meant.

"Let me explain. First of all Luck Loan lets you special summon a fortune fairy from your hand or deck that's one level below a selected one on your field, you are unable to normal summon on your next turn though. Next Miracle Stone only prevents special summoned monsters from attacking when they are summoned, normal summoned monsters can still attack," he explained.

Carly was very surprised at what she'd heard. She only used her deck for fortune telling, she had never strategized how it could be used in a duel. Then again she never dueled so there hadn't been much point.

"If you wanted to duel with this I'd suggest providing some support cards for normal monsters, perhaps even spellcasters as this is what the deck is made of. Also, add some none fortune fairy monsters for a bit of extra attack power," he told her.

"I'll consider it," she replied. "I don't know if I ever will duel though. It isn't really my thing."

Jack shrugged.

"Well that's up to you. But if you do try and have your deck properly prepared like I've said," Jack said to her before handing back her deck and returning to his room.

Carly sat there and stared at her deck. She pondered over what Jack had said to her. She had never even considered duelling before.

"Maybe Jack's right," she thought. "It would hurt to have my deck more stable. You never know when the moment could arise."

With that she started looking up duel strategies for her deck online. She found some cards that might be useful to her and the packs they were in. she told Jack she was going for a walk and proceeded to the card shop.

Little did she know that moment would be arriving soon in the worst possible way.


	2. Carly vs Sayer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carly faces off against Sayer at the Arcadia Movement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh 5d's

Carly knew it had been a stupid mistake for her to come here, but her desires for a scoop had gotten the better of her. After Jack had left her to fight against the dark signers she was left with nothing since he broke her audio clip. He claimed it was too dangerous for her to be with him and promised to tell her everything when it was all over. Though she understood his decision to a certain extent she was still deeply hurt and angry that he had just left her.

Deciding to continue looking for a scoop she researched a bit into the signers and discovered who the others were. One of them just so happened to be the Black Rose Akiza who was a member of the Arcadia Movement. With the information she gathered she found a connection between them and her friend Misty. From Misty's own words they had gotten their hands into her younger brother and took him from her.

Under the guise of a cleaner she infiltrated the Movement with two objectives. 1. Find out what happened to Misty's brother and other people who'd gone missing from the movement. 2. Interview Akiza to find out more about the signers and the Crimson Dragon. This was also a way for her to stay close to Jack who she really did like.

Unfortunately things didn't go as planned. When she searched Sayer's (the leader of the Movement) office she came across a hidden room with files on different people who'd gone missing. There was one file on Director Goodwin that caught her eye. Sadly she didn't get a chance to read it.

"Well, well a little mouse. You really shouldn't snoop around looking into things that aren't your business. You might end up getting into trouble," he said mockingly. "At first I thought you might be working for Goodwin but judging from that look on your face I'm guessing you're flying solo on this one. Doesn't matter though, now that you've seen all this I can't let you leave."

Carly backed away nervously. She knew Sayer was serious and had a good idea on what he was planning to do to her. Noticing her reaction Sayer laughed and tossed her a silver duel disk in the room which she caught. Carly noticed he had a gold duel disk on him.

"In the interest of good sport allow me to offer you a fighting chance," he told her.

"You want to duel," Carly responded surprised.

"I'm willing to give a small chance. Or should I just lock you away for the rest of your life now and be done with it," Sayer sneered.

In reality this was the best way to get rid of her. With his psychic powers he would be able to kill her with little difficulty.

Carly pondered over her options. Running wasn't a great one, she didn't think it would as easy to get out as it was to get in. However, she had been studying dueling a bit more and had researched ways to use her deck and had even gotten some knew cards to support it. Basically she'd taken Jack's advice.

"Why not?" she thought. "And hey maybe this could be a new turn for me. I can stop trying to be a reporter and start becoming a professional duelist. Maybe even marry Jack along the way and become the world's first dueling couple."

Snapping out of her fantasy she shot Sayer a look of determination and slipped her deck into her duel disk.

"Bring it on," she challenged.

"You should have tried running," he retorted smugly.

"Duel," they both shouted.

**Carly LP: 4000**

**Sayer LP: 4000**

"My turn. I summon Telekinetic Shocker (lvl4 Att1700/Def700) in attack mode. With that I'll end my turn. This will probably be the only turn you have so make it count," Sayer said confidently.

A red astronaut appeared.

"Well here goes," she thought.

When she drew however her stomach churned. It was Fortune Fairy Chee, the worst fortune she could have drawn. It symbolized her misfortune, that she was doomed. It made sense really. She'd heard about Psychic duelists and how they could inflict real damage. Akiza had been proof of that.

Deciding to brush off her fortune she decided to act.

"I summon Fortune Fairy Swee (lvl4 Att0/Def 0) in attack mode. Next I activate the Unacceptable Result spell to summon another from my hand and I choose Fortune Fairy Chee (lvl6 Att0/Def0). Now I target Swee and activate Luck Loan to summon Fortune Fairy Hu (lvl3 Att0/Def0) from my deck."

A blue, brown, and green fairy appeared on the field.

"0 attack points well that's just pathetic. It seems this duel will be over sooner than I expected," Sayer sneered.

"Oh really. I'm not as weak as you think I am because I've got this Miracle Stone. For every fortune fairy on the field each gains a 1000Att, so we're talking 3000 each," she declared as her fairies got larger.

Fortune Fairy Swee (Att3000). Fortune Fairy Chee (Att3000). Fortune Fairy Hu (Att3000).

"Due to my spells effect special summoned monsters can't attack but since Swee was normal summoned she can. Battle! Fortune Fairy Swee attack Telekinetic Shocker," Carly declared.

Sayer's monster was destroyed in a flash of blue light.

**Sayer LP: 2700**

"With that I end my turn," she declared.

"You have some skill I'll give you that but it doesn't matter," Sayer told her.

"My turn. To start I activate Psi-Station. Next I summon Psychic Snail (lvl4 Att1900/Def1200) in attack mode and activate my spells effect. By paying 500 LP I can increase my monsters attack by 300 and its level by one."

**Sayer LP: 2200**

Psychic Snail (Att2200 lvl5).

"Next I activate Emergency Teleport and summon Psychic Commander (lvl3 Att1400/Def800) from my deck."

A hideous snail creature and a being in a floating tank appeared. Seeing their attack points however Carly got the feeling that they weren't the threat.

"Now I activate Psychokinesis. By paying a 1000 LP I can destroy any card on the field and I choose Miracle Stone."

**Sayer LP: 1200**

Carly gulped in fear as her Fairies Attack and Size reverted to their original. She was practically defenseless.

"Now Psychic Commander destroy Fortune Fairy Hu."

**Carly LP: 2600**

The blast went through the green fairy, hitting her and pinning her against the window, which was slightly cracked.

"That attack, that felt real," she moaned.

"That my dear was the power of the Psychic duel and I'm not done," Sayer gloated. "Go Psychic Snail destroy Fortune Fairy Swee."

**Carly LP: 400**

Lightning came from the snail destroying the green fairy and hitting Carly and cracking the glass even more.

Carly screamed in agony. Something Sayer took pleasure in.

"This is why he wanted to duel," she realized. "It was an easier way for him to get rid of me."

"I'm not done. Next I tune level 3 Psychic Commander with level 5 Psychic Snail. Surge, my black mist of vengeance! Synchro Summon! Thought Ruler Archfiend! Finally I set three cards and end my turn," the Psychic duelist declared. "This will be your last turn so I suggest you make the most of it."

A green demon took to the field. The cards he'd set were the traps were Mirror Force, Telepathic Power and Battle Teleportation. It didn't matter what the girl did. His victory was assured.

Carly was hurt all over. She had gotten off the window and was just barely standing. She picked up her glasses and considered her next move. She couldn't run, not in the state she was in.

Suddenly she remembered the duel in the hospital. She remembered how Jack had been injured but continued to duel.

"He didn't give up when he was beaten down. So neither will I," she thought. "I'll go all the way to the end."

"My turn. I activate Luck Loan and summon Fortune Fairy Ann (lvl5 Att0/Def0) from my deck. Next I activate the spell Fortune Draw which lets me draw a card for each Fortune Fairy I control. Since I've got two I draw two," she stated.

As soon as she saw what she'd drawn she knew she could win.

"I activate another Miracle Stone giving my fairies 2000Att each. Now I activate the continuous spell United Fortune. When Miracle Stone is on the field I can target one fortune fairy and have it gain the attack of the others until the end of this turn, the others can't attack though. I target Chee and bump her up to 4000," she declared.

Sayer didn't look even remotely phased. He knew he could defend himself. Carly however decided to wipe that smug look off his face.

"I activate United Fortune's second effect, by banishing a miracle stone from either the field or the graveyard neither one of us can activate card effects for the rest of this turn. I banish the one you sent to my graveyard."

Carly grinned with satisfaction as Sayer's face contorted into one of rage and frustration. He now had nothing to protect him.

"Fortune Fairy Chee attack his monster and end this duel," Carly shouted as her fairy destroyed the demon in a flash of brown light.

**Sayer LP: 0**

Carly had done it. She had won. She couldn't actually believe it.

Sayer was furious. He had underestimated this girl but it didn't matter, there was no way he was letting her leave alive.

Carly was right when her fortune meant she was doomed. However, it didn't mean the duel.

She didn't notice Sayer activating a card. One known as Hinotama. One that would send her to her death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there. Well what did you think of that? Fortune draw and United Fortune are two cards I made up to help support the Fortune Fairies better. I hope you enjoyed. Please review.


	3. Duel of the Reporters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carly's investigations lead her to uncover a conspiracy. One which leads to a duel between her and an old rival.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh 5d's

It had been a month since the battle with the dark signers, and things were mostly back to normal in New Domino City. Carly, for some reason, couldn't remember what happened to her. She remembered winning against Sayer but that was it. Her memories ended at a flash of light and she woke up in her apartment a few days later.

She hadn't been able to talk with Jack since it all ended, rumor had it that he was working on the bridge that connected the Satellite and the city alongside Yusei Fudo. While the Public Security Maintenance Bureau were supporting the action, many of the cities citizens were unhappy about it. Despite all that, they knew about what happened (there was even footage of the duel against Goodwin), they still looked down on the citizens of the Satellite. Politicians had been arguing about it, some for some against. One, in particular, was Sebastian von Schroeder (a member of the Schroeder family, who owned a corporation rivaled Kaiba Corp), who wanted to cut Satellite completely off from the city and ensure no one ever got out again.

To make matters worse Carly's rival Angela Raines had been reporting false stories about how Jack, Yusei, and the other signers were responsible for the chaos that occurred. She even had the nerve to call some of them criminals based on their actions of coming here and Akiza's aggressive displays of power during the Fortune Cup. Her stories only increased public resentment of the Satellite.

Carly wasn't stupid though. She knew Angela had to be getting this information from a certain source. That source was also probably behind the articles she was writing.

Whoever it was Carly was determined to find out, which was why she was currently following her while keeping a safe distance. The place she was currently in was a run-down part of the city where no one lived. Carly followed her rival into an abandoned apartment block. Strangely enough, Angela hadn't noticed her presence. The blonde walked into a room where she was greeted by a deep male voice.

"I trust you weren't followed," the voice said.

Carly noted the familiarity of the voice.

"Of course not Mr. Schroeder. People accept what they hear from people in high places. I'm the top reporter of this city. Who would be smart enough to suspect me of anything?" Angela replied arrogantly.

"I am," Carly thought. "I know you better than you think Angela. Still, I suppose I shouldn't be surprised that Sebastian is involved in all of this. Considering how vocal he's been about the whole Satellite debate."

Wanting to capture the conversation Carly started recording.

"I should hope so. It would be bad for my career if word about this got out," Sebastian said slyly. "But enough of that, let's get down to business."

"Indeed," Angela replied. "So what hot gossip do you have for me this time?"

"Some information about the Arcadia Movement which you can tie to Akiza. They were a dangerous group of freaks like her. Luna it seems was in a coma from a young age, when she woke up she started spouting various nonsense about Duel Spirits. You could use that to make her seem mentally unstable. Then there are those three Satellites, Yusei Fudo, Jack Atlas, and Crow Hogan. There was hardly any information on crimes they may have committed, and they were hardly serious. So I just threw in some extra bad ones to make things sound more convincing. I swear, when people hear these, all of New Domino will be against connecting the city with the Satellite. Our perfect city needs to stay clean, so the last thing we want is those rats dirtying it up."

"I agree. This will be one hell of a story. One that'll skyrocket my career as a reporter."

The two began laughing inside.

Carly gritted her teeth. She hadn't been this angry in so long. She knew Angela from attending the same school as her many years ago. Even back then she wasn't a nice person. But now, now she was downright mean and selfish.

"Well, that's all for now. Thanks for sharing this with me. I'll be sure to show it on tonight's broadcast," Angela informed him.

"I look forward to it. Until then Ms. Raines," Sebastian concluded.

At that moment Carly stopped recording and started making her way out of the building as quickly and quietly as possible.

"I've got to stop that news report from happening. Otherwise, Jack and his friends are doomed," Carly thought to herself frantically. "But how do I do that? Blackmail them? Sebastian would definitely cover it up and have me locked away for going against him."

Carly stopped in an isolated alleyway to collect her thoughts. She needed to think this through first.

"If I want to stop Sebastian and Angela I need to back myself up with some equal influence. But do I know anyone who would help me?" she questioned. "I don't exactly have the connections Angela does."

Then she came to a realization. She did know someone who would help her. That person, if they found out how much danger Jack was in they would help. Taking out her phone she dialed the number that was given to her a while back.

"Hello," a voice chimed on the other end.

"Mina its Carly," she greeted. "I need your help. Jack and his friends are in danger."

**Sector Security HQ**

Carly was led into Mina's office by Officer Trudge. Her office was big. Since Goodwin's defeat, she had moved up in rank in security. The same had happened to Trudge.

"Thanks for meeting with me," Carly greeted. "I really appreciate it."

"It's alright," Mina replied. "But let's skip the formalities. How are Jack and the others in trouble?"

Carly wasted no time in explaining what she had heard from Sebastian and Angela. She explained what they were planning and when it would happen. Mina, unsurprisingly, was furious.

"How dare they?" Mina snarled.

Trudge was just as disgusted. "Lying to the public just to boost their support is despicable."

Despite what had happened in the past between him and the Satellite Trudge had moved on. He got to know some of the people there better so he knew they weren't as bad as they were made out to be. Meeting Martha and those orphans had made him see that.

"I know, that's why I need your help to stop it," Carly reasoned. "If we don't then any chance Jack and the others have at a normal life will be gone. The bridge will never be built."

"It isn't that simple," Trudge stated. "Sebastian von Schroeder is someone with a lot of power. I highly doubt he'd just allow the broadcast to be canceled. He put a lot of effort into making this information public. So it's likely that he'll try and stop us."

Carly groaned. "So we do nothing."

"I want to stop him to but," Trudge started.

Just then, the Vice Director (temporarily acting as Director), Lazar walked into the room.

"Ms. Simington we need to talk. It's about," Lazar started. He then saw who was in the room. "Pardon me, but am I interrupting something?"

The three people who were here first glanced at each other.

"Well, it's like this," Mina started explaining.

Lazar listened intently, keeping quiet through the entire explanation. By the time Mina was finished he was smiling sinisterly. It was creepy to everyone in the room.

"I have to give that annoying politician credit. Stooping this low to get what he wants while remaining hidden throughout the ordeal is quite a clever strategy," Lazar complimented. "At any rate, he's proven to be nothing but a nuisance for too long now."

That made everyone curious.

"Does that mean you'll help us?" Carly asked.

Lazar nodded.

"Then here," she said taking out her recording device. "It's the recording of their conversation. I don't know if it will help but I hope it's of use to you."

Lazar took it eagerly and played it instantly. As the conversation played on his smile grew bigger.

"Oh I can't wait to see that man's face when he hears this," he gloated before turning serious again. "I'll deal with the broadcast so you can all just sit tight."

He left and everyone sighed with relief. Unfortunately, it was to be short-lived.

**Two hours later**

Lazar came back and he didn't look happy.

"It appears we have a problem," he said. "Sebastian caught footage of you spying on him and Angela Ms. Carmine. He's threatening to use that and a secret or two of Sector Security to blackmail us."

Carly froze when she heard that. So much for stopping them.

"Of course I countered with a secret or two of his, but he still didn't back down," Lazar continued. "Which is why we eventually agreed to a duel between two people. He declared that since this started with reporters it could end with reporters. He has selected Angela for this event. If she wins the broadcast goes ahead and we back off from supporting Satellite, essentially it will remain separate from the city. If our duellist wins then the broadcast doesn't go through and he'll back out of the debate against Satellite, thus allowing it to be connected with the city."

Carly didn't like where this was going.

"Our chosen reporter shall be you, Carly, mostly because Angela requested it," he informed her.

Carly froze. They wanted her duel, for something as important as this. She was hesitant.

"I understand you may be nervous but this is the only way to help Jack and the others," Lazar reasoned.

Carly thought about this. Certainly, there wasn't any other way to help Jack and his friends. It was just that she was dueling against Angela. Angela was a pretty good duellist from what she had seen, she even came first place in the reporter's duel tournament. Carly had dueled against her once when they were in school and she was completely destroyed after her first turn. Then again, Carly was a better duellist than she was last time. And some of her cards were pretty powerful. Especially 'that one'.

"Okay then I'll do it," she accepted. "Do you have a duel disk I could use?"

Lazar grinned at her.

**Scene Change**

Carly and Angela were on top of a skyscraper waiting to duel. Each had a duel disk and deck ready to go. Angela was beside herself with the current situation.

"I can't believe you actually agreed to this," she sneered. "I mean do you actually think you can beat me? Did you forget how badly you lost to me last time?"

Carly didn't reply. Much to Angela's surprise, Carly was surprisingly calm. This confused her.

"Well whatever it is you going to lose just like you did before," Angela continued.

"God she's annoying," Mina muttered.

"I know right. No wonder Carly hates her so much," Trudge added. "Makes you wonder how she became the city's top reporter."

Mina and Trudge were there to observe the duel themselves. Lazar and Sebastian were in their offices watching the duel.

Unbeknownst to those on the buildings, Sebastian had inserted secret cameras around the area so the duel was visible to the public. He even went so far as to leak information about the duels conditions. Naturally, the public wasn't happy with Carly and was rooting for Angela, though there were some exceptions. The politicians also watched this with interest. It was available for people in the Satellite to watch as well.

"Carly, what have you gotten yourself into?" Jack asked worriedly.

"Do you know her Jack?" Martha asked.

"She's a friend of mine. She helped me get back the path to where I am now," he replied honestly.

"I recognize her," Yusei interrupted. "She's a reporter. She tried interviewing me after my first shadow duel but I ran from security."

"And now she's dueling for our sake," Jack stated. "I just hope she knows what she's doing."

He also hoped she had learned how to use her deck properly.

Back at the skyscraper Carly and Angela activated their duel disks.

"Duel," they both shouted.

**Carly LP: 4000**

**Angela LP: 4000**

"Since you challenged me I think I'll go first," Carly declared.

"Do what you want," Angela scoffed. "It won't change the outcome of this duel."

"We'll see about that," Carly declared. "I draw."

Carly smiled at the card she drew. It was Fortune Fairy Hikari. That meant she was going to be very lucky during the duel. She looked at her hand, three monsters, two spells, and one trap. She could work with this.

"I summon Magical Exemplar (lvl4 Atk1700/Def1400) in attack mode. I then set one card and end my turn."

Angela wasn't the least bit impressed.

"I see you haven't improved much. Anyway my turn. To start I activate the field spell Harpies Hunting Ground. This increases the ATK of all winged beast type monsters by 200 and destroys a spell/trap card when I summon Harpie Lady/Harpie Lady Sisters. Next, I summon Cyber Harpie Lady (lvl4 Atk1800/Def1300) in attack mode. Since she's treated as Harpie Lady my field spells effect activates. So say goodbye to-"

"Trap activate. Threatening Roar. Now your battle phase is skipped," Carly interrupted.

Angela brushed off that unfortunate result.

"No matter. I activate two copies of Elegant Egoist to summon Harpie Lady 1 (lvl4 Atk1300/Def1400) and Harpie Lady Sisters (lvl6 Atk1950/Def2100). Thanks to Harpie Lady 1's effect all wind monsters gain 300 ATK. With my field spell added to the mix they each 500ATK. Finally, I set one card and end my turn."

Cyber Harpie Lady (ATK2300). Harpie Lady Sisters (ATK2450). Harpie Lady 1 (ATK1800).

Carly wasn't fazed by the force that stood before her. She had expected this much from Angela. However, it did work to her advantage.

"Magical Exemplars effect activates whenever a spell card is activated by giving it two spell counters. Since you activated three spells this turn she has six spell counters."

Angela scoffed at that. She didn't see what good it would do.

"My turn. To start I activate Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your set card," Carly declared.

The card destroyed was revealed to be Icarus Strike. Angela didn't activate it because it would have cost her one of her harpies.

"Next I activate Magical Exemplars effect. By getting rid of a certain amount of spell counters I can summon a spellcaster that has a level equal to the tributed counters. I remove five to summon Fortune Fairy Ann (lvl5 ATK0/DEF0) in defense mode. Nex,t I'll remove another spell counter to summon Fortune Fairy Hikari (lvl1 ATK0/DEF0) in defence mode."

Angela giggled.

"Even after all these years you still use those stupid fairies," she said smugly. "Why bother using them when you know they're weak."

Carly ignored her and continued with her turn.

"Now I activate the field spell Secret Village of Spellcasters. While this is on the field as long as I control a spellcaster you can't activate spell cards. However, if I possess none then I can't activate spells."

Harpies Hunting Ground disappeared while decreasing the monsters ATK points. Angela went slightly pale at this. That meant Harpie Lady 1 was weaker than Carly's monster.

"Battle phase. Magical Exemplar destroy Harpie Lady 1," Carly shouted.

In an instant, the green robed monster destroyed the winged beast in a flash of light. Angela's monsters returned to their original ATK.

**Angela LP: 3900**

Jack smiled at what he was seeing. It seemed Carly had learned how to use her deck properly.

Mina and Trudge looked confident in Carly winning this duel.

The citizens weren't too happy but noted it was a good move.

Sebastian was a little but not very concerned. It was just a minor setback. Lazar didn't have an opinion.

"I end my turn," Carly declared.

Angela was slightly irritated at what had happened. It seemed Carly wasn't as weak as she was before.

"My turn. I summon the tuner monster Mist Valley Soldier (lvl4 ATK1700/DEF300) in attack mode. Nex,t I tune it with Cyber Harpie Lady. Winged Demon that commands the sky, come forth and slice apart your enemies! Synchro Summon! Cyber Harpie Queen (lvl8 ATK2400/DEF1200). Since she's in attack mode she can't be destroyed by battle and when she deals you damage I get to draw a card. Now, battle phase. Queen attack Magical Exemplar."

The blue and green harpie sliced through Carly's monster faster than she could blink. With its destruction, Angela was allowed to draw a card.

**Carly LP: 3300**

"Sisters destroy Hikari."

And just like that, the yellow fairy vanished in a flash of light.

"I end my turn," Angela declared.

There wasn't much else she could do. Her hand contained the spell Harpies Feather Duster (which she couldn't activate right now), and Harpies Pet Baby Dragon (which she couldn't summon until her next turn). Carly remained unfazed at the situation. This annoyed Angela.

"Had enough yet," she asked her rival. "You know, if you surrender now I won't hold it against you. I'd expect no less from you."

Carly snorted. "As if. As long as I have life points the duel is still on."

The people who were watching, regardless who they were rooting for, had to admire Carly's will to not give up.

Jack was proud of her for standing her ground against her opponent. The other people in the room liked her spirit.

"Where's this coming from?" Angela demanded. "The Carly I know backs down whenever she's in trouble."

Carly giggled at that comment, much to Angela's confusion.

"Maybe back then, but I've changed since then," Carly declared. "You know Angela, you're not as tough as you might think you are."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Angela retorted angrily. She didn't like being insulted by the person she looked down on.

"It means what it means," Carly explained. "So far during this duel you've acted the way I thought you would. Also, I've duelled alongside Jack Atlas and against the leader of the Arcadia Movement. And both times I won. Compared to them, you are nothing."

Angela glared at Carly.

Sebastian was curious as to what this girls' relationship with Jack Atlas was. The same could be said for the citizens watching the duel.

"She duelled against Sayer," Akiza thought impressed. "And she won."

"So you duelled alongside that lying Satellite reject, big deal," Angela sneered. "Also, if you beat the leader of the Arcadia Movement then he must've been incredibly weak."

"You know I find it strange that you still look down on Jack and his friends for being from the Satellite. Especially since they're the reason we're all still alive," Carly countered.

Her statement received silence and uncertain glances from different viewers. Certainly, Carly did have a point, those people were the reason they were alive right now. They had saved New Domino City.

"Also, last time I checked the Satellite never did anything to us. It was us who put them there and mistreated them in the first place," she continued.

Again she received the same response. Deep down she knew she was right. The people of Satellite hadn't done anything to them, in fact, it was the other way around.

Jack and everyone present in the room felt happy that Carly was standing up for them.

"My turn. To start I activate the spell Enchanting Fitting Room. For the price of 800LP I pick up four cards from my deck and if any of them are level three or below normal monsters I can special summon them."

**Carly LP: 2500**

First card Unacceptable Result. Second card Fortune Fairy Hu (lvl3 ATK0/DEF0). Third card Fortune Fairy En (lvl2 ATK0/DEF0). Fourth card Fortune Fairy Hikari (lvl1 ATK0/DEF0). All monsters were summoned in attack mode.

"Next I activate Fortune Draw which lets me draw a card for each fairy on the field. Since I have four I draw four."

As soon as Carly saw her hand she knew she had won. Of all the cards she drawn, that rare one was among them. She had gotten it a few weeks ago by extreme luck.

"To start I sacrifice Fortune Fairy Ann to summon Fortune Fairy Chee (lvl6 ATK0/DEF0) in attack mode. Next, I activate the spells Solidarity and Miracle Stone. Solidarity increases the ATK of all my monsters by 800 as long as they are of the same type as the ones in the graveyard, and since all I've got are spellcasters well, you know the rest. Miracle stone increases each Fortune Fairy by 1000 for each one on the field so that's 4000ATK to each fairy. Bringing all their ATK to 4800. Though only Chee can attack since she was normal summoned."

The audience were impressed now. They were starting to root for Carly.

Jack was very impressed with Carly's skill. It seemed she had come a long way as a duellist.

Angela on the other hand was getting worried. This wasn't going the way she thought it would.

"I'm not done yet. Next, from my graveyard I remove Hikari and Ann in order to summon Black Luster Soldier – Envoy of the Beginning (lvl8 ATK3000/DEF2500) in attack mode."

Everyone gasped when they heard that. They had all heard of that card. It was incredibly rare, one used by the King of Games Yugi Motou himself. To see it being used here and now was quite a treat.

Even Jack was surprised at what he was seeing. He figured she must've gotten that card a month or so back after she took his advice.

Angela was terrified of what stood before her now. Carly wasn't clearly not as weak as she was before.

"Battle phase," Carly continued. "Black Luster Soldier attack Harpie Lady Sisters. And just so you know, when he destroys a monster he can attack again."

The soldier cut down the winged beast with relative ease.

**Angela LP: 2850**

"Now attack Cyber Harpie Queen. And even if it can't be destroyed you still take damage."

The soldier struck the winged demon but it remained.

**Angela LP: 2250**

"And I'm not done. Now Fortune Fairy Chee, attack Cyber Harpie Queen and end this duel," Carly shouted.

The brown fairy flew toward the synchro monster and engulfed it in brown light.

**Angela LP: 0**

It was over. Carly had won.

In the silence that followed the audience suddenly erupted into cheers. The duel was incredible they were saying. They were also starting to have second thoughts about the Satellite.

Sebastian was fuming in his office. Since he lost he would have to keep up his end of the bargain or suffer disastrous consequences.

Jack and the others were cheering. They were so happy. Jack in particular was proud of Carly for what she had achieved.

"Well, you certainly picked a nice girl for yourself didn't you Jack?" Martha accused. 'I forward to meeting her."

Jack blushed intensely and began denying the various accusations being made against him.

"Great job Carly," Mina applauded.

"No kidding. You really took it to that girl," Trudge added.

Carly blushed at the praise.

"Thanks. I'm surprised I won myself," she admitted.

Her fortune had been super lucky, which was just what she needed.

"Hey Carly," Angela piped up while marching up to the other girl.

The people on the roof tensed for a fight. Angela stood in front of her rival.

"You may have won this time but next time it'll be me that comes out on top," she declared. "So until then don't let your guard down. Oh, and don't worry about the stories. I'll stop publishing them from now on and stick to the truth."

Angela turned to walk away leaving Carly stunned. Then she smiled.

"Maybe she's not so bad after all," Carly thought. "At any rate, I did it Jack. I won."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there. Well, what did you think of that? I liked Carly's rivalry with Angela in the anime and always wanted to see a duel between them. Also, I don't know if I'll continue this story or not since I'm working on others and may only write a chapter when I feel like it. Still, I hoped you enjoyed this. Please review.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there. Well what did you think of that? Carly is my favourite character from Yugioh 5d's and I absolutely hated how they just wrote her out of the story. I would've actually liked to have seen her duel a bit more. I also wanted to see a bit more duels with the fortune fairies, though I do love the fortune lady deck. The fortune fairies are an anime/game only deck. I've seen them be used in the Tag Force series and think that they could be quite formidable if properly used. Anyway I hoped you enjoyed this. Please review.
> 
> Note: I wrote this chapter around two years ago. The Fortune Fairy Deck was made an official archetype. I may incorporate it at some point in the future where Carly receives a deck upgrade but I don't know when.


End file.
